THE CHALLENGE
by UnknownCallerGhostface
Summary: Tori and the gang are back. But for how long? As they are each issued challeges under threat of death the begin to wonder how they'll tackle the biggest challenge of all. Survival at the hands of a madman As the Scrutiniser takes them one by one, they must face their fears, and face their fate.. Bade, Cabbie, Tandre Gore and violence, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

THE CHALLENGE

Warning: Will contain violence, swearing.

Chapter 1 - The Shape

Tori grunted in annoyance as her alarm blared an annoying buzz. She tiredly pushed the sleep button and reluctantly sat up. Her skin got goosebumps. She looked and realised she had left the window open at night. The purple curtains fluttered in the cool California breeze.

She quickly sat up with a loud yawn. She swiftly shut her window and wired towards her wardrobe, missing the figure in the garden with the knife. The one who had _really_ opened her window that night.

Now dressed in a pink tank top covered with a button up cardigan and a purple tartan skirt with red boots. She hopped into the kitchen to see Mrs Vega cooking breakfast. She smiled at her daughter brightly. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning, mum. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Hey, I got a lot to do today and your dad's at work, you mind walking to school."

"No, no problem." Tori said. "I'll meet up with Cat and Jade." Tori stared down at her watch. "I better leave if I'm gonna get to school on time though. I'll see you later!" Tori called as she swung open her front door, grabbed her bag and ran out. For a moment... she thought she saw something. She _knew _she saw something. She looked and no one was there. She continued on swiftly. The man from her garden stepped out from the side of her house, clutching the knife. "_In time_." he whispered, every evil intention seeping from his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Gang 

"If you like him just _tell him!_" Jade said in her usual, angry voice. "I can't!" Cat replied, staring down at her pink basketball boots. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Of course he does! You see how Robbie looks at you!"

"Well, maybe I'm not ready for a relationship!" Cat huffed.

"Cat, you both like each other, just tell him!"

"No!"

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Called Tori as she raced up to them. "Hi, guys!"  
"Hi!" Cat squeeled. Tori looked at both her friends, catching her breath. "What are you guys talking about?"

"How Cat secretly likes Robbie."

"JADE!"

"Oh, Cat, just ask him out! For once I agree with Jade."

"I don't need a boyfriend."

"You _need_ to stop bugging us then! Like him or don't!" Jade said. Tori had to admit, Jade had a point. She and Robbie had liked each other for months but neither would tell the other. It was cute at first, but now it was seriously annoying.

"Anyway, Tori, if I have to ask out Robbie, why don't YOU ask out ANDRE?"

Tori gasped. "I don't know what you're talking about, Cat."

"You liar."

"Can we just get to school?!" Jade moaned.

"Fine." said Tori. "Hey, look! Beck and Andre!"

The boys waved the girls over. Jade immediately kissed Beck, ignoring Andre while Tori talked exclusively to Andre. "Hi." She said.

"Hey there!" Andre happily replied. "You do that Homework for Sikowitz?"  
"Yeah. It was so hard! Why does he do this?!"

"I hear you. Anyway, that new song came out."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, he-" The musical bell interupted Andre. "Let's get to class!" said Cat. Jade and Beck refused to break their kiss. "Hey! Lovebirds!" called Tori. They turned to her. "Mate later!" said Tori. They all laughed, except Jade who suppressed a smirk. "Come on let's go."

"GUYS!" Robbie yelled as he sprinted over. He stopped, wheezing. "So sorry... I'm late..."

"We didn't notice." said Jade. Robbie frowned as they all walked to class.

Soon the fun would begin...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Shape.

Tori's head was heavy in her hand. She loved class with Sikowitz, but she had a late night last night. She was studying for a test. She only got into bed at 1am. Tori was oblivious to Sikowitz's teachings. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Something caught her eye at the window. She was sitting right next to the window that day, so she saw the ground. On the ground, there was a shadow of a man. He just stood there. Tori was suddenly scared and wide eyed. The shape began to move closer to her...closer ... _closer..._

"Tori!" Tori quickly turned to face the cross armed Sikowitz. "I think I am more

interesting than leaves."

"Come on, man, maybe she had a rough night." Andre said, defending her. Tori smiled. He was always there for her. "Yeah, actually, I was studying for a test. Math."

Sikowitz sighed. "Well, I can't get too angry at a child committing to her studies... Just pay attention, okay?" Tori nodded. As Sikowitz resumed teaching, Tori sneaked a glance at the window. The shape had disappeared. Tori shook off any thought about it. "Can't hurt you." she said to herself.

As the 6 walked out of class, Trina ran to them. "Guys! Guys!" she shrieked arrogantly. "You know that show I was on? !Divertisimo!?"

"Oh, we know it well." Jade smirked.

"You're such a bitch!"

"At least I wasn't dancing cheese."

"Actually, you were." Cat pointed out. Jade stared her down until she backed away quietly.

"What, is it Trina?"  
"Well, little sister..." Trina began, "They picked it up for a second season!"  
Trina cheered, but no one else did. However, Tori knew how much this mean to Trina. She wrapped her arms around her and excitedly said. "Congratulations, Trina!" Trina was annoying, but Tori knew Trina appreciated it. Tori always got attention as a kid, Trina never did, so Tori made sure she never felt left out. Trina looked over Tori's shoulder to see a hooded man in Sikowitz's room. She couldn't make out his face. She blinked and he was gone.

The two sisters broke the hug as Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie headed to class. They all stopped on the stairs. There was a hooded man walking away. "Do you guys see that?" Robbie asked.

"Who was it?" mumbled Cat.

Jade replied "I don't think he goes here."

"Let's just get to class." Beck said. "It's probably just Ryder ditching class again." They all nodded in agreement.

They said they forgot.

In their heads, one feeling searched them.

_I am scared _

And that's _just_ what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Challenge Begins.

**WARNING: It gets very violent here guys! Don't read if you can't take violence. Not kidding, lot's of blood.**

Sinjin was at home. Alone. His parents were at work and his sister was on a date. Sinjin was watching an insect documentary on his laptop. He sat there, eyes glued to the screen, fascinated. He heard a noise behind him. He turned around.

"Courtney, is that you?"

Nothing behind him but a kitchen. He turned back to the screen. He grunted as he realised he forgot to pause it. Now he had to rewind it again and-

There was that noise again! What was it? Sinjin paused the documentary. He turned. No one was there.

The wind chimes jingled. Sinjin stood up. "Hello?" CHOP! Sinjin ducked just in time as an axe swung into the wall behind him. Sinjin looked behind him to see a hooded man in the most... horrifying, evil masks he had ever seen. Sinjin stood and sprinted into the kitchen. He tried to look for something as the axe swung again, missing him by inches. Sinjin ran down the hall and tried to open the door as the man caught his hood. Sinjin flailed his arms as he was brought down hard on the wooden floor. The masked man dragged Sinjin to the kitchen as he kicked and yelled. When he was in the kitchen, the masked man struck him with a rolling pin. Sinjin's struggles softened. He continued kicking.

CRACK!

Again. Sinjin felt very light headed. He fought unconsciousness with every last bit of strength, but the white hot pain took him... he... drifted... away...

Sinjin awoke back in his computer chair, a blank document on the screen in front of him. His head hurt badly. He clutched it to discover it was heavily bandaged. He tried to jump out of his seat, to discover his chest, stomach and waist strapped to the chair. The masked man came up behind him.

"**Hello, Sinjin**" he growled evilly. "Who are you?!" Sinjin asked, beginning to cry. "**Think of me as a little test. You pass, you live, you fail, you die...**" Sinjin cried harder. "P-please let me go..." he sobbed. The masked man cackled fiendishly. "Who are you?"

"**You can call me... The Scrutiniser. I issue you a challenge. You know lots about bugs, don't you?**" Sinjin stayed silent. "**ANSWER ME!**"

"YES! YES!" Sinjin shrieked. The man chuckled.

"**Let's test that. In front of you, there is a blank document. Write 300 words on bugs. You have 15 minutes.**"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"**SHUT UP! Fifteen minutes... Go.**"

The man headed to the kitchen. Sinjin typed furiously into the keyboard. He panicked and sobbed as he searched his brain for any information, which under the stress had now blanked.

The seconds ticked by as Sinjin typed as fast as he could. He was so close... but so was the limit.

592 words... 593...94...5...6...7...

A knife slammed down in front of him. "**Time's up...**" he taunted. Sinjin sobbed. "No..." he squeaked. "**597... tsk, tsk, tsk... Not impressed. You know what this means.**"

"NO!" Sinjin screamed. Too late.

In the kitchen, the Scrutiniser took a knife, the one he slammed in front of Sinjin. He took the knife and tugged upwards on Sinjin's afro. The knife forced through his neck. He began to saw downwards, blood spilling, pouring everywhere. Sinjin tried to scream, but he couldn't. The knife continued downwards until it got to his sternum. The madman removed the bloody knife. With one swift move, Scrutiniser shoved his arm into his back, grabbed the heart and pushed it out through the other side. The last thing Sinjin saw was his own heart, pulled out, in front of his own eyes.

_**I know, right? First kill, let me know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Threat of Death

Cat sat at her computer, giggling and video chatting to Tori and Jade via The Slap. "Hey, Jade, should we tell Tori about the guy in the hood?" Cat asked innocently.

"What guy in the hood?" Tori inquired.

Jade sighed. "It doesn't matter! We saw this guy we don't know walking past the school! We thought it was Ryder, but we saw him in class."

"I saw something too." admitted Tori. "I saw this guy's shadow outside class."

"Eurrrrgh..." Jade moaned. Tori sighed

"You're SERIOUSLY not even a little creeped by this?"

"Please! What do we have to be scared of?!" Jade then began to do her Tori mimmick. "Oh, good lord, I did see me some shadows and I am just quakin' in my little boots!" Tori growled. " I don't... talk like that."

"You do!"  
"I DO NOT!"  
"Hey, guys, guys! I just got a message from Sinjin!"

"Whoa, me too." Tori said.

"And me!" said Jade.

Beck then called Jade. "Hello?"  
"JADE, IT'S ME! DO NOT OPEN THAT EMAIL!"  
"Beck? What?"  
"DON'T!" Jade realised he was serious.

"Don't open it!" yelled Jade to her friends.

Cat screamed and ran out of her room crying. Tori was frazzled. "What happened? Ask Beck!"

"Beck, what the hell is going on?!"  
"I opened the e-mail... there's a picture of Sinjin."

"So?" said Tori.

"He..." Beck trailed off. "He's dead... he's dead." Tori and Jade felt like they had just been hit with a hammer. He was DEAD?! How?! What happened? Tori was desperate not to let her curiosity get to her. Don't... Don't...

"Beck?" said Tori. "What does the e-mail say?"

"Err... God, it, uh... it says...'Good evening. Do you... like the picture? You can call me the Scrutinizer. Sinjin failed the simple challenge I issued him. You are all my victims, and you will each be given a test to prove your worth. Now you must spend the next few days knowing I could challenge you at any time. You fail...

You die..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Day The World Changed

It was the next day. The school was silent, save the occasional sound of sneakers in the hall. There was no dancing in the halls today. Just empty silence. Sinjin Van Cleef, was dead.

Some shed tears, and others sat in depressed silence. Those who didn't know Sinjin stayed quiet out of respect. Cat spoke quietly to her friends. "I can't believe it. He's gone."

"It's... just... I can't..." Tori trailed off. She was too shocked to speak. Jade was even unexpectedly upset. She was silent. As they all were. Classes went on and on. Sinjin was dead. He was _dead_. How could it be?! No one really came to terms with it. Not yet. As the gang walked to their fourth class, they saw Courtney Van Cleef sobbing on the stairs. Cat and Tori sat beside her. Cat spoke first. "I'm really sorry Courtney."

Courtney could barely stifle her tears to respond. "I just can't b-believe it... he was my brother... he's gone... I never even got to say goodbye..." she sobbed, again breaking down in tears. Tori wrapped her arm around Courtney and comforted her. Tori sighed. "It must be so hard for you. But, listen. Your brother was amazing. He was goofy, funny. He knows you love him. He'd want you to keep going. He loves you." Courtney smiled weakly, still in tears. She stood up shakily. At that unfortunate moment, she saw a picture of Sinjin under "Pupil Of The Week" She broke down in uncontrollable sobs again. She backed away slowly. Jade tried to reach out to her. "Courtney..."

"No, I... I CAN'T!" she screeched, running out the door. Beck spoke up. "This is terrible. Some crazy guy is out there who killed one of our best friends. We'd all be safer if we stick together."

"Beck is right!" said Jade. "This guy means business. I'm not dying, not now. We should all meet up at my house."  
"No!" said Tori. "My house. My dad's a cop and we have a ton of weapons."  
"That is probably a better idea." Said Andre. He always trusted her.

Jade sighed. "Fine. We should just all be together. We'll meet at Tori's ASAP."

"I'm scared to go home myself..." said Cat. Robbie rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks." Just then, the tannoy came to life.

"**Hello, children. I know, you were expecting your principal, right? Well, there's still... some of her around here. Do you know who I am? I am the Scrutinizer. I killed Sinjin Van Cleef. Shocking, right? I just took another victim. You should all be very afraid, for all you know, you're next.**" The tannoy shut off. "RUN!" Robbie screamed, and every student rushed to the exit. Some would never come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Pack a Bag

_**Kinda Cabbie fluff at the beginning, but more threat later in.**_

Cat and Robbie entered Cat's Nana's home. "Where's your Nona?"

"Out. She has to get her medication for her heart palpitations. I'll leave her a note. I always keep a sleepover bag handy, it's in my wardrobe, could you get it?"  
"Sure." said Robbie. He turned on the upstairs light. Wait... was that a... _shadow?!_ No, it can't be. He's just imagining things. He was about to go up, when Cat said "Robbie?" Robbie turned to face her. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm really scared." she said shakily. Robbie went over and hugged her. "Aw, it's okay, Cat. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. You're way too important to me, Cat."

"What if he finds me?"  
"Then I'll save you. Always." they looked at each other. "I..." he was hesitant to say it, but it was now or never. "I love you, Cat. I always have. I'm sorry I chased after Trina and Tori, but... I just wanted you to notice me."

Cat leaned in and kissed Robbie. She tasted like raspberries and vanilla. They stayed there, lips interlocked perfectly for a while, until Cat got a text from Jade.

**Jade: CAT! HURRY UP!**

"I'll get the bag and we'll go." Robbie said, red cheeked with a massive grin as he disappeared upstairs. Cat giggled briefly.

Robbie was in Cat's room, when he heard something. Breathing. But not normal breathing. Short, low, raggedy. Robbie heard. It was coming from the wardrobe. He was being paranoid.

He was being paranoid.

He was being paranoid.

He opened it... no one was there, just clothes. Robbie sighed in relief. As he parted the clothes to find the bag, the Scrutinizer leaped at him, knocking him down. Robbie tried to scream as the killer climbed on top of him and began squeezing on his windpipe. He had been hiding behind the clothes the whole time! The shadow really _was _there.

Cat heard the bang upstairs and several more. Robbie realised his only hope was to make enough noise so that Cat could come up and save him. His vision was getting foggy, his head hurt and his movements gradually got weaker. Continuing kicking things onto the floor and banging his feet, Robbie tried prying the man's fingers off of his throat. He tried to wriggle free from under the man. His mask, it terrified him. It was as if someone wrote down his biggest fears and made them in a mask. It was... abhorrent. It was... an abomination. Robbie refused to give up, but he was losing oxygen, how long could he last before he blacked out, defenceless against what could be done to him.

Cat heard the commotion upstairs Robbie was DEFINATELY in trouble. What should she do? She couldn't let him die! Should she go and fight for him! What if he got her too?! Should she go and get Beck? No, he could be dead by then. What should she do?!  
_What should she do?!_

_WHAT SHOULD SHE DO?!_

Cat knew what she had to do. Robbie proclaimed he would do anything to save her. She love him. She had to go up there. She grabbed a fire poker and raced up. She entered her room and swung at the man. It never hit him, but he let go of Robbie. Cat was about to swing when she saw the mask. Fear struck her to the bone. She had no idea how someone could make something so terrifying. She felt powerless and terrified. Paralysed. The man began to run towards her. Cat defensively swung but it missed and he leaped onto her. The rolled forwards into the banister.

Cat got to her hands and knees when the man got on top of her and pulled out a very large hunting knife. One hand held back her head, the other gripping the knife. He forced downwards with the knife, but she grabbed his hand with both of hers. But he was a grown, muscled man, Cat was a petite girl with little upper body strength, she would never last longer than a couple of minutes. She looked behind the man in hope Robbie would save her, but he was so oxygen deprived he could barely move!

Cat screamed, but she was all alone. She knocked the man's hand that was holding her head, causing him to tumble. She kneed him over, he grunted in pan. Cat rushed to her only weapon, and when she turned back, the man was gone!

The man jumped at her, causing them to tumble down the stairs. Cat hit her head, but she got up right away. "ROBBIE!" she screamed as the killer jumped up and slammed her against the wall by her neck. He lifted her, so she hung there by her neck, choking. She kicked and clawed at the man, but all she could do was stare into the awful mask.

Robbie opened his eyes to see a wreck. Cat was in danger! His head was struck with white hot pain as he sat up, but he didn't care. He shakily stood and walked as fast as he could to the stairs. Cat looked up at him with a look that said '_Please, don't let me die._' Robbie filled with adrenaline and determination. He walked quietly downstairs and grabbed the fire poker, he raised it above his head and struck down. The man doubled over in pain and lay, motionless. Robbie collapsed, but Cat caught him. "No, Robbie! We need to leave before he gets up! Don't fall asleep, please!" she whispered pleadingly. Robbie was so tired, not like anything he ever felt, but Cat was right. He was too heavy for Cat to drag, and the murderer wouldn't stay down forever. Robbie wrapped his arm around Cat as the two staggered to the front door. Jade and Beck were in the path.

"What the hell?!" Jade said, running and helping Cat with Robbie. "What happened?" asked Beck.

"THE KILLER!" cried Cat. "HE WAS IN THERE! HE ALMOST KILLED ROBBIE AND ME! WE HAVE TO GO TO HOSPITAL BEFORE HE WAKES UP!" Jade and Beck took over carrying Robbie, who was barely conscious as Cat pulled out her phone walking forward to warn her Nona to stay away.

They all got into the car. Beck and Jade up front, Cat and Robbie in the back. Cat had to keep Robbie conscious as Beck speeded through the LA streets, racing to the hospital. Robbie grabbed Cat's arm and smiled. "My hero." he said. Cat smiled back and held his other hand.

"_My _hero." she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Never Safe

Tori stared out her window. It was sunset. They should be here by now.

"You heard anything yet?" Tori asked Andre. Andre sighed. "No. I'm getting worried."

"Can't believe this." said Tori. "A few days ago my biggest worry was whether or not I passed my Acting test. Now I'm scared for my own life." Andre came and hugged her from behind. "We'll get through this." Andre said. Tori sighed. No matter what, he made her feel safe. Tori turned to him.

"Hey Tori, do you wanna watch TV til we hear something?"

Tori nodded. The two walked to the couch and sat down. Trina came downstairs. "Turn on the news!" she demanded. Tori grabbed the remote and turned it to the news channel. A hispanic, slim woman with a slightly heavy Spanish accent read the news.

"_**The story sweeping the nation today is the brutal murder of high schooler, Sinjin Van Cleef. The murderer managed not to leave a trace of evidence, leaving police baffled. Our field reporter, Annie Strode, is with LA officer David Vega. Annie?**_"

The TV transitioned to a husky, blonde reporter standing with Tori's dad outside Sinjin's home. "_**Officer, what can you tell us about the incident as stake?**_"

"_**Not much, I'm afraid. It was a horribly bloody scene, one of the worst the department's seen in years. My daughter, Victoria, actually knew this boy, so by circumstance, I knew him a bit. He was... eccentric. But he was very nice, and the effect it had on his family is devastating.**_"

The interview continued as Tori got a text from Jade. "Finally!" she exclaimed. She opened the text and stood immediately. "Get your keys!"  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Robbie and Cat! The killer attacked them!"

Trina rushed over to Tori to read the text "What?!" Trina said. "Robbie's in observation. He was almost choked to death!"

"Let's get down there!" Andre said. "Start the car, I need to talk to Tori." Trina said. Andre left, and Tori stood confused. What did Trina want? The two sat on the couch. "Tori..." Trina began. "I know I haven't been a perfect sister. I realise how mean and annoying and spoiled I am. You were always the talented one, Tori. Always. And just know that whatever happens to me... whether I live through this or not... I love you. And I love Mum and Dad. Just know that okay?"

Tori nodded, astonished at her sisters unusual display of emotion. "You're not annoying or mean, Trina. You're determined. Feisty. Misunderstood. You're a good sister. I love you too. Okay?" The two sisters hugged as Tori ran out the door. Trina sat at the couch and watched TV. She never even noticed the man standing outside the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Who?

Andre and Tori rushed into the hospital room to see Robbie lying on a hospital bed, his friends scattered around him. "Robbie! Are you okay?" Tori said, rushing over. "I'm fine." he said. "Cat saved me."

"Then _he _saved _me_." Cat said.

"This is too freaky! I don't understand! Why would anyone want to kill us?!" Jade yelled.

"The better question is _who_." said Beck. He was right. Who wanted them dead? And why? "It has to be someone we know." said Cat. "Maybe someone at our school?"

"Someone who was maybe jealous of Tori? Someone who's really close to her?" Robbie suggested.

"No!" Tori yelled. "Trina would never do something like this and you _know _that, Robbie!"

"You're right, sorry. Maybe it was Ryder? We dissed him in front of the whole school, he's never taken any revenge, and how much do we really know about him?"

"Come on, Rob. Ryder's to stupid to kill someone and not leave clues!" Jade pointed out. "What about Sikowitz? He is really freaky, he could easily be the one doing this."  
"But Sikowitz is so nice! Plus he's had us in several confined spaces! The class, the cupcake, his house, if he wanted to kill us, why didn't he just do it then? And what reason would he have to kill us, we're his favourite students!" said Cat, who had a good point. "Sherry?"

"Come on! I mean yes, I ended things with Sherry badly but she wouldn't do it! And what about Meredith? Beck went with her to the dance then kissed Jade in front of her!"  
"Meredith is a sweet girl!"

"WAIT!" shouted Tori. "Fawn Liebowitz. Ponnie. She abducted me and Trina and I showed you guys her stall in jail! What if she escaped?"

"The killer was a guy!" Cat said.

"She could have used a voice disguiser and buffed up in Jail."

"She was smart enough to spend time in Hollywood Arts for 3 years and not be noticed. And she escaped from custody to drive home Tori and Trina." said Jade.

"So Fawn's the one doing this?" mumbled Cat.

"We don't know. But there's a good chance it is." Beck said.

They all took time to digest this.

Had crazy Ponnie returned to finish her work?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Tomb

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! No new reviews, thought people lost interest. Thanks to alyssa-inw0nderland! By the way, R&R! Your reviews are what keeps me going! Enjoy! **_

The ride home was long and awkward. They were all disturbed and frightened. Beck sat up front driving the RV. Jade sat beside him, remembering the first time she met Fawn Liebowitz. It was horrific how deranged she was. She sat, talking fast to herself, jumping and screaming at nothing. She was insanity inside the shell of a girl. Jade was usually unafraid and confident, but now she was anxious and creeped.

They pulled up at Tori's house. The icy wind wrapped around them like a frozen blanket. The wind howled as a thick, clotted layer of dark grey clouds covered the moon, blocking any light. They quickly entered Tori's house to see Tori's mother in the kitchen, holding the phone.

"What's up, mum?" Tori said, removing her jacket. "Hi, Tori. Your father's working late again on this case and I keep trying to reach him, but whenever I call, he gets all worried. He says to watch the 10 o'clock news. Andre looked down at his watch. "It's almost ten right now." he mumbled. Tori's mum rushed to the TV and sat down, waiting for any news. "Mind if I go to the bathroom?" Andre asked. Tori shook her head. "No, go right ahead." Andre headed upstairs.

He turned the cold tap on full, dunking his hands into the small pool of water at the bottom. He splashed the icy liquid on his face and sighed. He looked up at the mirror. His face was raggedy and tired. Just one day and he was already a huge mess. Tori entered behind him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Why us?"

"What?"  
"What did we do? We've never done something bad enough to deserve being killed. What right does he or she have to make us feel like every room we go into is our tomb? Why are they doing this?"  
Tori sighed. "I don't know, Andre. I don't know what we did. It feels impossible that this is all happening so quickly. But we just have to keep going. Okay?"

Andre nodded with a disheartened sigh. Tori could tell how big a wreck she was. She grabbed his shoulder comfortingly and smiled. "Come on, let's watch a movie. Don't worry, Jade's not picking." Andre smirked and headed downstairs. Tori walked out of the bathroom and started seeing a shadowy figure in the hall,. She realised it was just a lamp. "Get it together, Tori." she muttered to herself. That may not have been the killer, but he was closer than she ever could have imagined.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Trina Checks Out

An action movie blared from the TV as everyone sat, eyes glazing, disenchanted and defeated. Trina sat, biting her lip and tapping her fingers restlessly. This whole situation was exhaustingly awful. Her head hurt and felt heavy in her hands. With a sigh, she stood. Tori turned to her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Trina rubbed her tired eyes. "I just need to take a shower. It's been a _long _day." she droned. Tori looked up at her with pity. "Hurry back." She smirked. Trina headed upstairs slowly. As her eyes focussed on the top of the staircase, a shadow seemed to move ever so slightly. Trina felt worry, considering the possibility of the killer being up there. She shook her head and dismissed her fears as paranoia.

As she walked into the bathroom, she turned on the hot shower. The room instantly began to fill with heavy steam. Trina stood at the mirror for a while. Until she noticed something. Behind the steam, behind the shower curtain... a dark shape. Her heart stopped as her knees almost gave way. She gripped the sink bowl tightly. She wouldn't peel back the shower curtain. She would run.

She turned on her heels and tried to sprint, but the steam had moistened the floor, causing her to slip. As she fell, she saw the shower curtain fly backwards revealing a man in the most hideous mask she had ever seen. She had no time to react as she crashed to the floor in a heap.

Trina scrambled to her hands and knees as the gloved hand of the killer wrapped around her mouth. Trina's feet slid across the wet floor as she tried to stand. The killer pulled her upwards and threw her into the bathtub. She was about to try and climb out when a gleaming blade stood an inch from her neck.

"Quiet." the killer growled. Trina whimpered. The man pulled something out of his back pocket. A sheet of paper with light print Trina could not see. "Let's talk about your friends." the killer said. "What about them?" Trina whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I will ask you 10 questions about your friends and you must answer correctly, or you die." He explains. Trina could hardly think of anything. She was purely terrified. "Question one: Tori Vega had a hamster. What was his name?"

Trina tried to clear her mind _Think, THINK! _she thought to herself. "Keith!" Trina said. The killer leaned into her. "Wrong on the first try." he hissed. Trina clawed the man down the face and pushed him. As he stumbled, Trina tried to pull herself out of the tub. She was wedged. As she managed to free herself and leap from the tub, The man twirled around and grabbed her neck. He threw her backwards and her head smacked against the cold tile wall behind her. She crumpled. Her vision was blurry and getting darker. She was too weak to fight.

The man grabbed her neck and turned her face to the wall. He smashed it onto the wall. Blood gushed from her nose and teeth chipped. Another smack, her vision continued getting blurrier, but she saw her blood on the wall in front of her. He continued to smash her face into the wall mercilessly until her skull finally collapsed. She died instantly. Her face was unrecognisable and mangled beyond repair. There was a massive dent in her head which blood spilled from. The scalding hot water from the shower washed the blood down the gurgling drain.


End file.
